


steal some covers (share some skin)

by Aleubert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy blushes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleubert/pseuds/Aleubert
Summary: morning has risen. harry wakes up and his mind is telling him to brew coffee. he aborts that mission upon an entity—it's not like he minds, anyway.





	steal some covers (share some skin)

it's sunday morning. drizzle still pours from yesterday night's rainstorm, trickling against the window. it's been chilly, and harry shivers while pulling the cover to his body. not too far from his face is a mop of platinum blonde and a warmth of a body snuggling close, back to his chest. harry intertwines their finger and pulls the body close, takes a deep whiff. he stays like that for a few minutes before deciding that maybe it's the time to have a good cup of hot coffee.

"going anywhere, potter?"

harry halts from his half-sitting position. malfoy keeps his eyes closed and tucks comfortably with the covers, but his stiff body betrays him as the intertwined fingers refused to let go.

"oh," escapes harry's mouth, the corners quirking and feeling a little bit amused. "i'm making coffee."

"it's bloody raining outside."

harry raises one of his eyebrows. "so?"

resting on his elbow, harry only could see half of malfoy's face from his position. he knows enough that malfoy's eyes is now open and staring flat at his front. there's nothing at his front.

"are you fucking kidding me?" malfoy hisses at him, and it's actually entertaining. malfoy probably won't look at him because he doesn’t want to pick a fight seeing harry’s shit-eating grin.

"yeah, draco," harry chuckles and leans down. "so?" he whispers, a little bit to close. but it's so cold outside and they're warm. nobody paid a mind except harry giggling at draco's ear tip that begins to resemble the color beet red. draco closes his eyes in defeat, and harry kisses him just slightly on the corner of his lips.

"stay close," draco says, a little bit demanding but it sounds nice on his ears. and harry is obedient. he aborts the coffee brewing mission and takes some more soft kisses properly on the lips, their fingers never budging. it's sunday morning, it's raining outside, and it's undeniably nice.


End file.
